


I'll Protect You From the Flames(and You Teach Me How to Fly)

by ShinyCharX



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Dragon Shifter!Anne, Dragons and Hunters is referring to an online comic I'm planning on writing, F/F, Henry is an asshole dragon hunter, Henry's a bastard, How Do I Tag, Implied abuse, Jane is basically joan's mom and you can't convince me otherwise, PARRLYN RIGHTS, POV Alternating, POV Anne, POV Cathy, POV First Person, Really random, Romance, UK west end cast, anne has a temper, anne is a gay bean, anne is kinda a literal dragon, but what else is new, cathy is a lesbian disaster and i love her, dragons & hunters AU, first fic, honestly this will be a wild ride, i DO in fact know british slang thx, i'm actually really nervous, idk anymore, idk what this is, jane is mum friend, kat is best wingman, making this up as i go kinda, opinions and stuff make me happy so i can improve, tell me if you like it, uhm violence, what the heck am i doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyCharX/pseuds/ShinyCharX
Summary: There are two things.1. You are a hunter,or2.  You are hunted.When a certain emerald dragon lays her eyes on 19-year-old Catherine Parr, Cathy doesn't know which one she is anymore.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	1. Into the Lair

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm ShinyCharX, and I'm a huge fan of Six, and I finally decided to post something! We're gonna see how it goes. Enjoy!

+Catherine Parr+

"I think I lost him."

At this rate, I'd have nowhere to hide. I have absolutely no idea where I'm going, but what I do know is that I need to be as far away from Henry as possible. We just had a fight. A major fight. What started as an irritated reply to his offhanded comment about my writing, blew out of proportion into an all-out brawl. As a Dragon Hunter, Henry has a superhuman ability. His is an overwhelming amount of strength.

He used that strength to overpower me. I ran out terrified, not wanting to be hurt further, suffering a black swollen eye and a broken arm. He’s chasing me though. I don’t know where he’ll pop up. I just need to run. As a normal human, I’m hoping I don’t run into any dragons here. Dragons are not evil, just dangerous, like most aspects of nature.

“CATHERINE!”

I yelp and stumble on a rock, rolling down a hill, and coming to a stop at the bottom. I land on my broken arm and stifling a whimper, I run deeper into the forest.

Since we live on the outskirts of Lerrose(our town), escaping into the wood was remarkably easy.

I can still hear his footsteps, and in a blind bid of sheer panic, I run as quickly as I can into a cave-like rock structure.

I stumble down, running deeper and deeper.  
‘Where am I going?’ I think to myself. I squint, but I’m unable to see in the dark.

“CATHERINE!”

His voice echoes throughout the cavern and I see him standing there in the dark, his silhouette against the moonlit mouth of the cavern.

I feel a shift in the air around me. It becomes hotter. I feel something scaly brush against my not broken arm. I hear Henry curse and his footsteps fading away. 

I sigh in relief and turn around…

...Only to see two glowing emerald eyes staring back at me.


	2. The Hottest Girl Just Stumbled In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne introduces herself. The plot will thicken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I just wanted to get these out of the way. I hope you enjoy!

+Anne Boleyn+

When the Hunter flees, the girl, apparently named Catherine, turns around and sighs, only to come face to face with me. She doesn’t scream, surprisingly enough, but looks resigned. 

I don’t know what she's doing here, or how she found my dragon’s nest but she seemed hurt from the pained whimpers emitting from her smaller, shaking frame. I shift down so she can get a better view of me; but in doing so, my tail brushes against her arm, and judging by the pained reaction, seems to be limp, probably broken. 

To get a better look, I change back into my human-esque form. The only differences were that I kept my tail, my horns, and gained pointed ears. I‘m just a smidge taller than her though, and she doesn’t back away when I move closer. 

“Hey there, mate. You okay?”

“‘M fine,” she muttered, clearly not fine. “Who are you?”

I grin, bearing my fangs; “Anne Boleyn, at your service, luv.” I peer at her arm. “Ooh. Your arm’s broken. We need to get it readjusted,” I fish my phone out of my back pocket and put my friend Maggie on the line.

``Yello?``

“Hey Mags, it’s Anne. I got a bit of a problem.”

``Did you twist your ankle again? What have I told you about heelys around the house?``

“One; no. Two; not to wear them. But this isn’t about one of my stunts. I’ve got a girl named Cathy here. She stumbled into my nest and I’m pretty sure her arm’s broken. She was being chased around by some redhead bloke ‘till I stepped in. I can’t exactly carry her home, so you think you can pick us up and meet us at the hospital?”

``Yeah. Just get her to the entrance nearest to your house okay? I’ll be there in 10.``

The line goes dead after that. 

When I look down, the gir- Catherine, is passed out in my arms.

I should get to know her.

Yeah. Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gayness begins. Leave a comment!


	3. In the Car With the Cute Dragon Girl and Her Friend-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy meets Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I'm trying to keep this as story-based as possible! Just a lil' bit of fluff.

+Catherine Parr+

When I come to, I’m in the back of a car, with a scaly emerald tail, with a black pointed tip and black spikes running up the top half of it; flicking next to me. I gulp, and I feel the tail twitch and curl itself around me. 

“ ‘Ey luv. How are you?” I groan, looking into two curious emerald eyes. They’re beautiful.  
There is a set of jet black horns atop her head. She also seems to have pointed ears. What was her name again? Oh yeah. Anne. 

I must have blacked out.

“Um, not good,” I reply, blushing profusely.  
Anne smiles. "That's to be expected. You kinda collapsed out of exhaustion," She says lightly. I giggle, and Anne sighs. “Oi Maggie! When will we get there? What’s taking so bloody long?”

Maggie? Who’s Maggie?

I must have voiced that out loud because a girl with short pixie cut blonde hair and bright green eyes turns around and waves her hand with a small smile on her face. 

“Hey. I’m Maggie Lee! Nice to meet ya, Cathy!”

Anne rolls her eyes. “Why aren’t you watching the road ya bloke?” 

Maggie also rolls her eyes. “Because, ya dingus-” Anne’s tail flicks at that, which taps my head. I blush at the contact, “-the light’s red.” I chuckle at their banter.  
Anne leans down and whispers.  
“You can rest now luv. It’ll be another ten minutes ‘til we get there. Besides we got some more friends of ours we want you to meet.”

I smile.

"I would like that."

I fall asleep in Anne’s warming and comforting embrace.

I hope she’s still here when I wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cathy's catching ~feelings~


	4. I Hate Bloody Waiting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My power was out all day. This took longer than I thought. Also I took two years of Spanish in highschool(gonna be a senior this yar! Woo!)

+Anne Boleyn+

Another five minutes have passed, and the traffic hasn’t. _Bloody_. **Budged**. My tail twitches in annoyance at this simple little fact. I peer at Maggie through the rear-view mirror; “Is there a crash or something,” I deadpan. “ Because that’s the only reason I’d accept this stupid wait. “Not that I know of,” Maggie replies. My tail flicks slightly, causing Cathy to moan and snuggle even closer. I immediately still my tail’s movement and curl it around her.

Something about her makes me want to protect her. 

There was something about that man that screamed that he’s the reason Cathy is hurt. He looks exactly like how Catalina, Jane, and Kat described their ex-boyfriend; Henry Tudor.

____________________________________________________________________________

Finally, **SODDING FINALLY** , we make it to the hospital. I hide my pointed ears, tail, and horns. I poke Cathy lightly, “Hey. We’re here.”

Cathy smiles and gets out of the car.

We walk inside to see Anna and kat waiting anxiously with Maria and Bessie. Jane and Joan barge in with Catalina; this startles Cathy. She flinches and buries himself further into my side.

I frown.

I hate that. Nobody should be so scared of shuffling feet.

“ _Mija_? Is that you?”

Cathay’s eyes light up with glee and familiarity towards Catalina.

“ _Madastra_!” Cathy runs forwards and tackles Catalina with her good arm. Jane frowns at the state of Cathy’s arm. Joan hides behind her adoptive mother’s arm. 

“Mama…” she murmurs.

Jane rubs her back soothingly.

I go around and introduce Cathy to everyone just before a doctor leads her back.

This is going to take a long while to do.

I just met her…

...but I really don’t want to lose her.


	5. Diagnosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for so long. I've been getting into Danganronpa, watching Voltron with my Dad, getting back into Kill la Kill, got picked up as a va for a spinoff Hazbin Hotel comic dub me and my friends are doing, and been shipping Lumity from The Owl House. So, again, I'm sorry!

+Catherine Parr+

"Alright Miss Parr, you have two cracked ribs, a broken arm, and a swollen and twisted ankle. You'll need to stay here for the night so we can properly handle and cast your wounds. A nurse will be here to take you to your room shortly."

The doctor walks out rather quickly after that. Catalina and Jane are the first two in the room. Jane's tail flicks about idly and I'm surprised that she openly showed her draconic side to me so easily.

"Hello dear. I know we've been introduced, but I'm Jane. It seems you know my wife?"

"Yes. Catalina is my madastra. Sorry, my godmother."

Jane smiles brightly. "Well, it's an honor to meet you. Lina speaks about you often in our home. Joan has been looking forward to meeting you."

I smile. 

Sooner or later, everyone is in the room, and I choose that moment to get everyone up to speed.

I really hope that they'll understand how it got to be this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
